A Frozen Redhead
by twinkels
Summary: Little fun story about Princess Merida being sent to Arendale to meet Queen Elasa and Princess Anna and both Elasa and Merida are in for a big culture shock
1. Chapter 1

Author 's Note .. not happy with how last version of this turned out so redoing it so enjoy

Scottish words and meanings used in story

Aye ...Yes

affy..very

aboot ...about

Ain ...own

Aroon..around

afore..before

cannie..can't

boffing...stinking

manky ..dirty

da ..do

Na ..No

No..not

Ach.. Oh

ma ...my

Noo...Now

Wee ...small

Bairn wein ...child baby

haud...hold

wheisht ...quiet

Ken ..know

Bonnie ..Pretty

braw ..good

burn ..stream

doon ..down

fir ..for

gie..give

ony..any

Gonna ... Going

heid ..head

eejit...idiot

bial...boil

yer ..your

oot..out

Hame ...home

ma ..my

danni ..don't

whit ..what

affy... very

scones ...buns

Guid … good

telt ...told

ta ..to

laddie ...boy

lassie...girl

Mair ..more

rid..red

huve .. have

whit..what

mighty ..very

muck..mud

wrang...wrong

cudna...couldn't

minger...you smell bad

huve ...have

ower..over

oot..out

ta ..thank

shouldna..shouldn't

wid ..would

wrang..wrong

telt..told

wis..was

ye..you

yer ..your

hen .. love sweetie

need ta ..need to

Tucked away in the misty highlands of Scotland was the Dunbroch clan that were well known famous warriors and had been since time begun really . The clan was ruled by King Fergus a very large man with flaming red hair and he was very strong even known for tackling bears and earning the nickname the bear king

King Fergus did look scary and had a bit of a temper but really he was a good kind man who loved his family and his wife the beautiful queen Elanor

Elanor was very refined and had manners and she had brown hair that was tied back and was always trying to teach manners to her 4 wild children Merida and the triplets

Princess Merida was the oldest at 17 now and she was very fisty and had a temper and was very independent and hated rules and being restricted she wanted to be wild and free . Like her father Merida has flaming bright red hair the reddest hair you could imagine more orange than red and it was a complete mass of wild curls but very soft and her hair seemed to have a mind of its own no one could tame it so Merida left her hair wild and loose but she suited it with her pale fair skin and blue eyes she wasent really a beautiful elegant princess but she was pretty when she was clean and tidy

Being a tomboy Merida was more often dirty than clean which horrified her snobby mother

The family also had 3 young boys triplets aged 5 and they were identical Infact so identical no one but Merida could tell them apart they were called Hamish Hurbert and Harris and like their sister they had a wild streak in them and always up to mischief and pulling pranks and again like their father they too had the flaming red hair in curls but their hair was cut short so the curls were tamed and none knew who was next in line to the throne among those three but Merida

Merida. was next in line to the throne after her father and would be a warrior Queen and a lot of clans feared her as they knew she would be a dangerous enemy as she went into battles herself along with her fathers army and was very skilled in archery sword fighting and hand to hand combat fighting and could fight as good as any man and was not afraid of anything and also she was known to cuss too which horrified her mother and of course the triplets copied her as they thought it was very cool so often dropped the F bomb

Merida was not interested in what her mother had planned as she wanted her daughter to settle down and marry and have children and be a graceful elegant queen but that was So not Merida

Merida liked to climb trees practise her archery and sword fighting skills and ride her beloved horse Angus very fast through the forest whooping for joy and quite a few times she'd fall off and come home covered in mud soaking wet with rain and with bloody scraped knees and leaves in her hair and also what made her mum even madder she refused to take a husband she just was not interested just now and all her mum wanted was Merida to marry a nice man settle down with children and unite 2 kingdoms but that so was not Merida

Sure they had been a lot of men come to seek Merida's hand in marriage hoping to win her over and court her but all Merida wanted to do was have silly burping contests and have play fights with them instead of find love and romance

King Fergus wasent too botherd though with Merida's choose of life he knew deep down one day she'd find someone special and settle down but that be in Merida's own time not Elanor's and the pair often rowed about it and anyway Fergus said Merida's still young she has plenty of time to marry she's just finding her place in the world but Elanor had other ideas really and Merida hated them and quite often Merida and her mom would have huge arguments and Merida would end up storming off in a foul mood and slamming doors she was well known for her fiery temper

…

One sunny afternoon Merida was stuck on babysitting duties keeping an eye on her 3 brothers Hamish Hurbert and Harris who'd been in trouble yet again as they'd been up to mischief all morning stealing food from the kitchen and upsetting cook and also playing pranks on the staff so now they had been grounded and Merida was told to look after them so the 3 boys sat outside in the sunshine with their big sister and she wasent to happy about that as she really had plans of her own and looking after 3 little pranksters was not among them but she decided to make use of the time and teach her brothers to be warriors and it meant she could practise her archery and sword fighting and get away with it at the same time

In the past Merida had taught the 3 boys to wrestle fight had to hand combat also sword fighting a bit of archery really all the skills they'd need to be fine strong warriors so they could handle themselves in battle so now 3 small wooden swords and a large real one lay abandond on the grass as Merida was now giving the boys a lesson in archery her favourite thing as she was the best in the land at it

' Right noo laddies are ye watching me noo if you want to be big strong warriors like dad is you got ta da as I say alright noo pay attention and eyes on me the first lesson is concintation thats affy important and a lesson I leant when I was a wee lassie so do as I say and when your gonna shoot your arrow you must keep your eyes on the bullseye that's the most important thing ever ' Said Merida pulling out an arrow and putting it into her bow as the triplets sat and watched her getting ready to fire at her target

' Noo mind whit I telt ya concentrate hard eyes on the target and ye draw the arrow all the way back to yer cheek Danna haud the arrow too tightly noo ye want it to flow free and when yer ready ye let go and ...

' Merida Merida where are you ' voice Yelled breaking Merida's concentration and miss her target and the arrow landed on the grass making the triplets snigger a bit

' Ach who's that noo I missed ma target that's no funny if this was the Highland games that would have cost me points ' Said Merida looking around to see where the voice was coming from and soon she seen a dark haired woman appear at the castle window

' Merida dear can you come in I need to speak to you a moment ' Called Elanor

' Ach mum cant it wait I'm busy just noo I'm teaching the triplets to be strong warriors " Called Merida looking up at the window

' No I need to speak to you now come on and I'm sure the boys will be alright for a few moments and this is very important ' Elanor called as Merida sighed and made a face as she glanced at her mum and then to the triplets who just shrugged

' Can't she make up her mind one minute she wants me to babysit you three and next minute she's wanting me to come inside I Danna understand that woman at times do you ' Said Merida sighing

' Danna ken but best ye go inside and find oot whit she's wanting ' Said one of the triplets looking up at his sister

Merida sighed and put down her bow and arrows and headed inside the castle

' Mum whits wrang I wis oot babysitting those three like ye asked me ya so whits the big fuss aboot then is everything alright or are we being attacked or something ..? Asked Merida now looking worried in case she'd have to go into battle

' No no centanly not it's quite the oppiset dear Infact good news I'd say ' Elanor said smiling

' Oh Aye and whits that then ...? Asked Merida a little confused

' Well dear a while back your father wrote to a kingdom called Arendale that is in Norway near what they call the Fjords but anyway the new Queen wishes to see your father and unfortunately the date she wishes to see him on he will be away on business as he is trying to unite our clan with another clan to do trade with

'Aye that's a guid thing isn't it and he can go when he gets back from meeting the clan after the Highland games I'm sure the Queen won't mind waiting and anyway where is Norway is it near Scotland iv never heard of it before ..? Asked Merida

' Yes it is good the Queen wants to trade with us and no dear it's not near Scotland it's quite a distance away but they would make very good allies if we were to be attacked and fine trading partners too they have many things we don't and the new Queen wants to meet her neighbouring royal families including us ' Said Elanor smiling a bit

' Aye that sounds braw so tell me aboot Norway then is it like Scotland..? Asked Merida

" I really don't know I have never been their I heard they get a lot of snow and ice in winter and green and red lights what they call northern lights appear their and they build ice castles and have a beautiful choir well so I heard but as your father sadly can't go on the trip it normally is the duty of the firstborn son to go in his place " Elanor Begun

' Whit send wee Harris he's just a wee bairn " Merida said

' Yes exactly the triplets are almost 6 and far too young for such duties so you will have to go in your father's place ' Said Elanor shocking Merida

' Whit ..Me Ach na I canna da that mum na it needs ta be dad can't the Queen no wait for a few months iv got a lot on ' Merida said stunned

' Merida it has to be you your the firstborn child and as you said the the triplets are far too young and anyway you will be Queen yourself one day so this will be good practice for you as you will have to meet people from overseas so this will be very good training for you ' Elanor Said shocking Merida

' Aye I Ken that mum but I canna go you ken that I'm no good at meeting forgners and onyway the Highland games are soon I canna miss them I'm in the archery and sword fighting and iv to defend ma title I won last year in the tug of war ya and the games are the highlight of the year I never miss them you said iv been going since I wis a tiny wee bairn just 2 months old ' Merida begun but her mother cut her off

' Enough Merida the games are not till late next month you will be back in plenty of time now you will leave for Arendale in days And will stay a week now the new Queen is called Elsa you will call her your highness as she is your superior and her sister is called Princess Anna she prefers Anna so you will meet them when you go their ' Said Elanor as Merrida jaw almost hit the floor

' Merida please close your mouth I do not want to see inside your mouth and anyway you must try and behave when your over their now Elsa and Anna are very refined and lady like they do not fight like a man also they do not break wind and laugh instead of saying pardon also they don't fight with men nor do they climb trees rip their clothes or scrape their knees or fall in burns or come home coverd in mud and smelling bad and also they certainly do not cuss or swear as I have heard you do Merida and I am hoping some of their graceful elegant manners will rub off on you and even though you are a royal princess yourself you still must cursay to Elsa as she is a Queen after all now you do not want them both thinking that your a wild barbarian warrior with no manners ' Elanor said shocking Merida

' Och see mum I'm no guid at these things canna we no send someone else who's better than me I'm hopeless at these things and you ken that I so danna like these big posh events ' Merida said

' I'm sorry but yes you do Merida it's your royal duty and when you gontheir your representing Dunbroch so you have to behave ' Elanor said to a pouting Merida who was not happy about being ordered around one bit but she never said anything but blew a stray curl out her eye

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Merida was totally stunned and could not believe what her mother was saying to her when she said that she had to go to Arendale a country she'd never heard of in 3 days and stay a week and Merida had never left Scotland let alone leave the country she had no interest in traveling overseas

' But mum why can't dad go instead he's better at these things than me or even you your Queen here canna you no go instead ...? Asked Merida still stunned

' Merida no enough please I can't go as I have too many things going on here and as the king is unable to attend and your the firstborn well I'm afraid it is down to you to go and also as I said you will have to be on your best behaviour no running wild cussing breaking wind or fighting you will act refined and ladylike as you are representing the entire Dunbroch clan so you have to make a very good first impression as first impressions are very important so if you go their looking regal and ladylike Queen Elsa will be pleased if not well I simply dread to think what will happen 'Elanor said as Merida sighed blowing stray curls out of her eye and folding her arms

' Okay mum well at least I'll huve ma bow wa me I guess so I can practice ma archery and I'll take ma sword too and I'm sure I can find a nice spot to ride Angus and ...Begun Merida But Elanor cut her off

' Oh yes and that is another thing Merida no weapons are allowed on this trip so the sword bos and arrows and Angus stays here till you return home ' Elanor said

' WHIT are you serious mum I canna take my wepons or Angus surly your joking mum I need them " Said Merida not wanting to believe what her mom had just said

' Yes I am serious and what I am saying is that you can not take your weapons or horse and anyway we do not know how Angus would cope on a long journey and on a ship days at sea I am sure their are horses in Arendale and anyway wig you went over their with weapons well the Queen and her people might get the wrong idea and think that you are looking to start a war and not come in peace so you can leave your weapons in your room until you get back and Angus will be taken care off and he will be waiting on your return everything will be quite safe so do not worry " Elanor said shocking Merida

' But mum what will I do say if I'm attacked I need something to defend myself with I need to take something with me ' Merida said stunned

' No Merida I won't say it again you are not taking your weapons and no one will attack you you will have bodyguards with you and anyway you are going their as an Allie and bringing friendship to these people so you will behave regal and ladylike and anyway when you are over their you never know you might meet some nice young man who will take a liking to you so you can not behave yourself and show him your refund and ladylike and not a barbarian warrior who loves fighting and getting dirty all the time ' Elanor Begun But now it was Merida's turn to cut her off

' I know it I just knew it that's you trying ta marry me off again Look mum how many times have we been over this I'm no ready to marry yet aye sure I'll marry in ma own time but no the noo and ony man I will marry will have ya beat me in archery sword fighting and hand to hand combat and be stronger than me and be able to kick my ass but so far no man can do that their all too scared to take me on cos they know I'll beat their asses ' Merida said

' Merida you listen to me ' Elanor Begun But Merida cut her off again

' Look mum we've been over this so many times like since I was 15 it's time to marry and huve wee bairns unite the kingdoms wa another one but mum I danna want that the noo I'll da all that in ma own time no before and ony way I'm happy wa ma position in life the noo canna you be no happy ya fir me instead of trying ya marry me off Aye I'll marry one day but I'll marry when I'm ready and i will be in a few years no the noo ' Merida said

' I know tha but I just don't want you left behind without a husband and I was married at your age and so were your grandparents and also when you go to Arendale you really must try and talk properly too ' Elanor said stunning Merida

' Whit da you mean talk proper I da talk proper nothing wrang wa the way I talk ' Said Merida a bit shocked placing her hand on her chest

' Well perhaps you might think you talk proper but in a forgin country like Norway you really must try and loose that Scottish slang it sounds So course and Queen Elsa and princess Anna won't understand a single word you say and I am Scottish too and I don't use slang I talk proper ' Elanor said in a snobby tone shocking Merida

' Slang I Danna ken whit ya mean ' Said Merida confused scratching her head

' Exactly that now what you should say is I do not know what you mean now that is proper ladylike not the way you say it oh dear Merida I'm afraid you picked up that bad slang from your dad and also now the triplets are coping you now ' Elanor said sighing

' Aye well that da that I canna help that can I and ony way I da talk proper I'm no gonna put on ony posh accents and pretend ta be so,woke I'm no wa me whit ye see is whit ye get I Danna care they can all take me as I am ' Merida said firmly making a face and crossing her arms again and making Elanor roll her eyes and tut a bit as she knew turning Merida into a fine grand lady would be one very hard Job as Merida was not going to play along with her

' So is that all ye wanted to see me fir then or isntheir ony thing else ye want me fir ...? Asked Merida still in a bad mood

' Yes for just now but please listen dear to what I just said Merida I know I may sound a bit harsh at times but you do know I am doing this because I do love you and I only want the best for you " Elanor said as Merida only sighed as she mumbled fine and left the room in a bad mood leaving Elanor by herself

Elanor just sighed too knowing how stubborn Merida was she got that from her as Elanor could be very stubborn at times too and now her daughter was the same

' I dany beleive it I just dany beleive it she's at it again why can't she just leave me alone ' Merida said in a mood as she came back outside where she seen the triplets still sitting on the grass and they looked up

' Whits wrang sis..? Asked one of the boys

' Mum that's whits wrang she's meddling in ma life grrrr ' Said Merida growling a bit

' So whits she done noo then ..? Asked another triplet

' Whits she no done Hamish oh na she's just gonna send me to some place called Arendale or something a place iv never heard off apparently it's in a country called Norway and apparently iv ta go and meet their new Queen she wants to see dad but as he's away on business soon iv ta go instead as I'm the firstborn ' Said Merida now sitting on the grass next to her brothers

' Oh wow so yet gonna be leavin Scotland then how long fir and can we come ..? Asked the last triplet

' Na na I'm no leaving fir ever just fir a week I'll be back soon so Danna worry and fraud no you canna come yet all too wee but I'll bring you back a present so Danna worry but I'll tell ye something it will be worst week of ma life I bet but ye no heard the worst of it laddies wait till ye hear this one ' Said Merida explaining to the boys about not being allowed to take her we-OJ's or Angus and the triplets were stunned as much as she was

' So whit ya gonna da their wa na weapons or horse then sis still gonna go ..? Asked one of the boys

' Aye I need ya keep mum aff ma back But Danna worry I huve ideas so Danna let on you three alright ' As Merida told the boys her plan and all 3 nodded in agreement as they thought secrets were so cool

Later that night everyone was all in the banqueting hall and as usual it was a very loud and messy affair as no one had any table manners apart from Elanor

The triplets were in trouble for having a huge food fight and Merida joined in and had food down her dress around her mouth and in her hair but she didn't care and now she was listening to her dad telling one of his wild crazy stories as she ripped apart a chicken leg with her teeth between slurping in wine

' Aye so I said to him away and bile yer heid ye eejit ya canna beat me and I'm telling ye all he must have done a big shite in his undies cos he wis reeking ' Fergus said laughing loudly between chewing his own food and drinking wine and burping loudly and he had food stuck in his beard but he didn't care and soon another loud noise was heard that made the triplets giggle and horrified Elanor

' Who wis that Merida ...? Asked Fergus as Merida giggled a bit

' Aye sorry dad I cudnna help it it just came oot before I could stop it ' Merida said laughing

' Merida just farted and it's boffing " Laughed one of the triplets

' Well I canna help it just came and ony way ye know whit they say better oot than in and iv heard you 3 fart too ' Said Merida laughing and she had food on her chin now as she ripped more meat off her chicken leg with her teeth and chewed it with her mouth open before taking another gulp of wine and banging on the table with her knife and telling ' More food over here '

Merida had a very big appetite and really loved her food she could finish a 7 course banquet even but she stayed super slim and never gained an ounce she was very lucky that way and also she had no table manners what's so ever as she burped loudly and broke wind and did not even say pardon me instead she just laughed loudly and quite often she just reached across the table to get something without saying excuse me and if she knocked something over she'd just say oops instead of sorry Elanor was horrified by her daughters terrible table habits and she really hoped she'd learn so,e kind of manners I'm Arendale

' Dad dad. tell us a story aboot the big bear make it scary ' Said one of the triplets

' Na tell us aboot when you were a wee laddie ' Said another triplet

' Will you pair whishet and let dad talk ' said Merida trying to quite 2 of her brothers

' Go on tell us whitbye want dad we love all yer stories ' Merida said smiling

' Och a;right then noo let me see whit will I tell ye ' Said Fergus as Merida and the triplets gathers round and listens closely and made Elanor roll her eyes yet again as Merida took a big gulp of wine and burped loudly and again not saying pardon me and also making her dad and the triplets laugh as they thought it was hilarious when Merida did that and the triplets often copied her making Merida and Fergus laugh much to the horror of Elanor who thought it was disgusting

well that's that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

As the night wore on King Fergus was still eating and telling funny stories to Merida and the triplets who were also still eating 4th or 5th helpings and still farting and burping loudly and laughing

' Well I guess I'm kinda full noo and that wis a braw meal I wis fair hungry the night riding through the forests and that fairly gives you an appetite and. that banquet was delicious ' Merida said pulling a chicken bone out of her mouth and burping loudly making the triplets laugh and her mother sigh

' Can we have more we're hungry ' Said one of the triplets

' I think you three huve had enough you had more than me the night and at this rate you'll eat all the food in the castle ' Merida said burping again and leaning over the table to get some more wine and also she had food on her chin and all down the front of her dress and some of her wild red hair tickled Merida moms face as she leaned over to grab the jug and she didn't even say excuse me

' Merida please sit down will you if you want something at other end of table you really have to ask people to please pass down that item like say can you please pass down the wine honestly Merida you can't behave like this when you go to Arendale you must learn to behave more ladylike or the Queen and princess Anna will think you have no breeding ' Said Elanor

' Breeding whit da ye mean mum na breeding humans danna breed we just have wee bairns only animals breed Aye and that's another thing dad da I huve ta go to Arendale and meet all these posh folk Queen whits her name and her sister I wanna stay here and iv never left Scotland before let alone go ya another country canna you no go instead dad or they come ya us make things a lot easier ' Said Merida looking at her dad who was still eating

' Merida enough now we went through this today and you know why your father can't go and also it's custome that we visit a newly crowned king or Queen and if all goes well then the Queen will visit us it's what they call tradition so don't argue young lady you will be going to visit the Queen she is expecting you ' Said Elanor making Merida sigh and glance at her dad who was gulping down more wine

' Aye your mum is right lassie I canna go as I'm busy too that week and look it's only fir a week it no be that bad and the Queen is quite young herself 23 or 24 I think and she has a sister of your age so if all goes well you'll have 2 new pals and sure I said a few weeks ago I wis ta meet Mr Mcloud about trade wa them and they have affy bonnie sheep ya trade so that means fine warm wool ya keep us warm in winter and you like the heavy woolen blankets on yer bed in winter ye said. yer self that he like to wake up cozy and warm as it gets affy cauld in the castle at night and also Mr Mcloud is sending 3 of his sons to the Highland games next month and his big Hamish will challenge you in the tug of war and he's built like a castle nice big laddie and he reckons he can beat ye and leave ye in the muck and he's guid at sword fighting to so you will huve a fight on yer hands wa him ' Said Fergus smiling

' Aye right well we will see aboot that then he's on but dad I danna want ya go ta see Queen whits her name can she no come here I'm sure she'll like it and Scotland is affy bonnie in summer apart from the midgies they wee buggers are always bitting me or Angus " Merida said scratching her arm

'Sorry hen canna da that and she's a newly crowned Queen and it's tradition if we've to trade wa her well we go ta visit her in her lands and also iv heard the poor wee lassie hus been through a lot in last year or two lot of family trouble and her parents died at sea so it's just her and her wee sister wa their staff so if we become guid pals we'll hopefully next time she'll come here and we can show her aroon so this time you go and see her and it's only a week and I bet you'll end up enjoying herself am I no right Elanor ' Said Fergus looking at his wife

' Indeed you are dear ' Elanor said as Merida made a face knowing she was defeated and even her dad was siding with her mum now

' Merida Merida oh where is that stubborn girl honestly she will be the death of me one of these days always running off and not saying where she is going ' Said Elanor later noticing Merida had gone off somewhere and was no where in the castle and the triplets haven't seen her since meal time and as it was getting dark now Elanor was worried because Merrida was missing but Fergus didn't seem too worried

' Ach danna worry if I know Merida she'll be fine she's a big lassie and no a wee bairn ony mair I bet she's away oot wa her horse riding in the forests and giving Angus some excersis she often dose this so she'll be fine she'll be back son so danna worry aboot her ' Said Fergus gently placing a hand on Elanors shoulder and giving it a gentle rub as she sighed

' Yes I know that but I so wish she'd be have more ladylike and graceful when will she ever settle down and marry and get out of her tomboy ways it was nice when she was a wee girl but she's an adult now and I'm scared in case she lets us all down in Arendale and starts trouble over their we don't want to go to war again with Norway when she goes over their she is representing the entire clan of Dunbroch and I told her first impressions are very important and I want the Queen to be impressed. by Merida if she lets us down I do not know what I'll do oh. Fergus she should have been born a boy I feel she acts like one and instead of learning ladylike skills the airs and graces of being a princess and one day she will be Queen she's off sword fighting archery and rolling around in the mud and falling in burns her only ladylike skills are making tapestries she can't dance or sing and any man that wants to seek her hand in marriage well she wants him to prove himself and challenges them to contests to see who's stronger and she scares them off and also she can just bearly read or write she won't talk proper okay the Scottish slang is alright here but how will they understand her in Arendale also she can't play any musical instruments when she dances she stands on peoples toes and as for her singing voice good gracious she is tone deaf and I'm afraid that people will frown at her call her names and I hate saying this she has simply no manners you see the way she behaves at the table and I heard that Queen Elsa and her sister are quite posh and very refined and I'm afraid they will put Merida down ' Elanor Begun But Fergus cut her off

" Look danna worry all these things will come ta her she'll be fine she can be posh as the rest of them when she wants to be so danna worry aboot her she's a guid lassie and she'll be fine when she goes to Arendale and anyway she'll be back soon I think she's going riding by thone wee burn as Angus likes a wee drink from it and once he's had his wee drink they'll be home soon she likes going their to gather her thoughts and that as it's quiet and it's only aboot a mile or two away she'll be home soon so danna worry about her ' Said Fergus as he now watched one of the triplets run by the room being chased by a nursemaid and screaming ' Nooo I danna want a bath

' Wee rascal ' Fergus said laughing watching his son trying to escape the bath but Elanor said nothing

It was about an hour or two later and already dark when Merida tried to sneak back in to the castle again past her parents and she was soaking wet and coverd in mud and smelled bad too as Angus had thrown her down a muddy river bank into a stream and also something else and also she carried a dead rabbit in her hands so not wanting her mum to see her as she knew she'd get a long boring lecture and no doubt her dad would be asleep Merida told the guards not to say anything and tried to sneak up to her room as she planned in having some water brought up their where she could have a quick wash before putting on her nightwear and going to bed but no such luck as she could hear someone. coming

' Merida is that you lassie are you back noo ' The voice called making Merida a little bit nervous but on seeing who it belonged to she relaxed

' Aye dad I'm back but danna worry I wis out wa Angus we were in the forest I fell of him and doon a mucky bank and into a wee burn sorry I'm manky here I think I skinned ma. knees a bit and ripped ma dress that's all but I'm no badly hurt ' Merida said smiling and looking at her scrapped knee that was bleeding a bit

' I know yer a tough lassie but listen hen I need ta huve a wee word wa ye if that's alright wa you hen ' Fergus said as Merida nodded as she always listened to her dad

' Well the thing it's no me really it's is it's yer mum she loves ye even though she gets on at ye a lot she just wants whits best and is sacred that when you go ya Arendale these people will look down on ye thing is well she wants ye ya be a wee bit more ladylike cos in Arendale well thone wee lassies the Queen and her sister well they might be a bit snobby ye ken and we danna want the folk over their putting you down cos your as guid as them and I danna want them talking aboot ye and saying people from Scotland are rough barbarians as sadly we da have a wee bit of a reputation fir that wanting to fight all the time still living in caves no washing and seeing the way you behave well they might well ye ken whit I mean lassie ' Fergus said as Merida sighed

' Aye all right I'll try but I wish I just didnna huve ya go as I said I'm na use at these things your way better than me can't we put it off till later maybe after the Highland games ye will be free then won't ye ..? Sled Merida as Fergus shook his head sighing

' Na na hen we or you huve ta go noo and the wee lassie is expecting you and if you danna go well she might think your snubbing her and won't be happy and ye danna wanna piss the Queen off hen and start a war was them heard their already at war wa a wee town called weaseltown or something it's a wee toon in Germany I heard that something happened at the Queens coronation but they won't go in ta too many details aboot it it's just privet family stuff that's whit I got telt so danna ask them alright and ony way this will be guid practice fir ye as you'll be Queen one day and you'll need to meet new people ' Fergus said smiling

' Aye I know that dad but hopefully it won't be fir. a long time I'm just no ready fir all that just noo maybe one day Aye I'll be ready ' Merida said as Fergus sighed

' Darling I'm no getting any younger and I'll no be here fir ever and one day it will be all doon to you and ye canna go sending yer brothers oot ta da yer duties they'll grow up go their own ways and lead their own lives get married start their own families and clans they won't be wee bairns fir ever even if we'd like that and already they want to be warriors they won't be or 6 forever and ony way yer a Dunbroch and the Dunbrochs are strong warriors and guid leaders so you'll be fine danna worry yer a guid lassie even if yer all manky and coverd in muck and yer reekin ' Fergus Said laughing

' Aye sorry aboot that Angus threw me I fell doon a mucky bank and in ta a wee burn I skinned ma knees and tore ma dress a bit sorry aboot that dad ' Merida said blushing a little

' Ach na problem hen but that muck ye fell in I think it might be horse shit smells like it and whits that ye got their ..? Asked Fergus

" A rabbit beleive it or no when I fell I landed on top of it so a grabbed it and wrung its neck da part of our tea the morrow " Merida said smiling

' Aye feed one of those hungry triplets their bellies are like bottomless pits but well done lassie but go and get cleaned up I'll send a maid in to give ye a wee hand yer reekin ma castle oot here yer boffing hen ' Said Fergus and Merida laughed and stuck out her tounge then kissed her dad on the cheek before running upstairs to get cleaned up and left Fergus laughing and shaking his head

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Elsewhere far away in the beautiful kingdom of Norway Queen Elsa sat in her office reading a letter that was from Scotland that was from King Fergus and Queen Elanor accepting the invite and Elsa was happy at the news

' Anna Anna come here one moment please I have some good news for you my dear ' Elsa said smiling at her sister who was in the corridor

" Mmmmm what's wrong what is the news Elsa is everything alright ' Said Anna munching on so,e chocolate

' Yes everything is just fine oh Anna please do not eat with your mouth full it is so rude and you have some little bits on your chin ' Elsa said looking at her sister

Elanor was right Elsa was very refined and regal and a little snobby too a far cry from Merida but Elsa had her fun points too at times

" Oh Er I am so sorry Elsa I wasent thinking their but is everything alright you look really happy good news I take it then ' Said Anna smiling

' Yes indeed it is dear now remember a while ago when I said I wanted to meet my surrounding neighbours so we could discuss trade and get allied incase wessletown or southern isles attacked us again as I know that theDuke of wessletown that horrible little man would love to see me dethroned and I still think Hans has his eye on my throne too and I know both are my enimes because I banned them from my lands and cut off all trade with them ' Elsa said looking worried as only 2 weeks after she returned to take her place as Queen she got a nasty letter from the Duke. of Wessletown threatening her with war and he wanted to overthrow the Queen and have her locked up as he said she was insane

''Yes I do remember you saying that and urgh Hans and the Duke What horrible people and the Duke has the cheek to call me a witch too and he wanted you dead what a beastly little man and please don't get me started on Hans he never loved me he wanted the throne for himself I hate them both ' Said Anna playing with the ends of her braids and making a face

' well yes indeed they are both trouble and let's not dwell on the subject but anyway I have received a letter from a little place called Scotland I wrote to them a few weeks ago and their king a King Fergus has written back to me to say he has accepted my invite but however he himself is away on business so he is going to send his firstborn and I have heard he has 3 sons and a daughter he never said their ages but no doubt he will send one of his sons as it is traditional they leave Scotland in 3 days and shall be here by next week 'Elsa said smiling

' Oh wow a person from Scotland is coming here to the palace oh wow how exciting oh my gosh we will have to show him around and that also show them the northern lights and the Fjords I bet they have never seen anything as beautiful as that oh Elsa this will be so wonderful I can't wait ' Said Anna jumping up and down and clapping her hands in excitement

' Wow wow wait calm down Anna now listen we mustn't throw yourself at him remember what happened the last time you did that it ended up disastrous and nearly got us all killed just take things slowly do not rush into things now our guest will be here for a week so just let him settle in before you take him sightseeing and if all goes well he may invite us to Scotland I have heard it is a beautiful country too ' Elsa said

' Oh don't worry I won't go rushing into things I have learnt my lesson after the Hans carry on and I certainly won't be getting engaged after one day and anyway Kristoff and I are kind of dating he is very sweet so maybe one day I'll get engaged to him ' Anna said

' Well Kristoff is nice and I would gladly give you my blessing to marry him as I know him too " Elsa begun but Anna cut her off

' Aww thank you but where is Scotland is it near Norway I have never heard of it before what do the people look like and do they like chocolate ..? Asked Anna making Elsa laugh a little

' Wow wow calm down please Anna first that is a good thing you won't be wanting to marry strangers after one day and as I said I do like Kristoff even if he dose smell of reindeer a bit thing is he treats you well and has no wish to steal my throne and make himself king and he dosent want you for money or a title and no not really Scotland is overseas quite a distance away but they are our neighbouring land but many years ago long before even our parents were born we were at war but later signed a peace truce and became allies I beleive father traded with them and his father so now I am Queen I shall carry on trading with them but I shall show you where Scotland is on our Globe in our old school room and I beleive they look very much like us really King Fergus I heard to beleive is a large man with red hair what they call a warrior king but very a family man he loves his wife and children and as for eating chocolate I'm Scotland I have no idea but I'm sure our guest will like to try some and they can take some back with them Now I shall ask Gerda to pit our guest in the grand guest room that is the best guest room in the castle and they will have. a beautiful view of the town and fjords and we want our guest to be comfy as possible and I shall assign Gerda to take care of our guest also I shall have Kie meet them and arrange for the Norwegian choir to sing to welcome them on their arrival first impressions are very important we shall treat our guest if he is our own brother ' Said Elsa smiling as Anna nodded

' Oh that sounds wonderful also will Rapunzel and Flynn visit it has been a while since we last seen them ' Said Anna

'well I did invite them along with a few other royal friends prince Philip and princess Aurora also princess Cinderella and her prince also princess Snow White and her prince Princess Belle and her prince prince Eric and princess Ariel and Princess Tiana and her prince but their in America that is so far far away do I don't think they will come but they are visiting next spring and they know they are welcome to visit here any time and I have invited quite a few other royal heads and heads of state too so we have a lot to plan and a very big party to throw we will have a large banquet and ball afterwards Infact we shall have one on the day our guest arrives and a farewell one and also we shall give our guest. a royal tour of the kingdom ' Elsa said as Anna begun clearing her throat a bit trying to get Elsa attention

' Erm Elsa will you tell our guest about your well you know what " Said Anna looking at Elsa and then her feet confusing her sister a bit

' Excuse me my I know what..? Asked Elsa puzzled and looking at Anna not knowing what she meant

' Well you know what I'm talking about I guess ' Anna said looking at the floor

' Anna my dear you have completely lost me I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about what do you mean my what ..? Asked Elsa confused

' Well your powers to make snow and ice I'm not being rude or that but you don't want to scare our guest off by making it snow in the middle of summer or indoors " Anna said in a hushed tone as if Elsa powers were still a big secret but everyone on Arendale now knew about Elsa and she got the nickname the Snow Queen a name she liked

" Oh my powers no no their is no need to tell our guest just now and any way it's summer if all goes well I shall tell them next time we meet and anyway I know how to control my powers now even without gloves so no need to worry about crazy winter weather in summer no when our guest comes the sun will be shinning and it will be a nice sunny warm week and that has reminded me I had fresh flowers cut from the royal gardens their are in a vase in our guests room I shall have fresh ones put in on the big day as the ones in their will be dead no doubt ' Elsa said looking at some wilting flowers as they walked along the lot grand hallway

" Oh won't it be so weird if our guest was to see Olaf I mean it's not everyday you see a talking snowman running around indoors where is Olaf anyway ...? Asked Anna noticing she had not seen Olaf for the last few days

' Oh Anna my dear sweet little sister do not worry about Olaf he is fine and you remember Jack Frost he has taken Olaf plus Marshmallow and all the snowgies to Antarica over the summer as it always snows and is cold their as he is not keen on warm weather but they shall return in the fall when it is cooler and after I ring the Yule bell at Christmas we shall then go on kirstifs sleigh to the ice castle over the holidays their we can relate and have fun and not worry about boring royal duties and our staff will come too to help us cook it will be so much fun but for just now we shall not say anything about my powers apart from my royal powers that I am sure their father has also ' Elsa said smiling

' Okay then oh Elsa I can't wait to meet our guest oh my gosh we will need to get new gowns maybe new jewellery too also get our hair done and lots of other things it will be so exciting I can't wait ' Said Anna grabbing Elsa by the wrists and twirling her round in a walz and making Elsa laugh a bit but she didn't mind

' Well we got new gowns not so long ago and we never got round to wearing them yet and I shall have the royal hairdressers come in on the day to style our hair but just now that is the least of our problems I have to talk to kitchen staff about our guests and the food make sure their is enough for everyone I plan a 6. course banquet and I plan to invite over 200 people and also any left over food shall be given to the villagers but we can open up the large double doors and make the ball room bigger and also perhaps use the old ballroom if you can face going back in their again ' Said Elsa quietly

' That's the room where I had my accident where you accidentally hit me but it was an accident I was fooling around and yes we can use that room too we need the space " Anna said smiling as Elsa later told her everything what happened and that she wasn't kissed by a troll she gave her the white streak of hair but after the sisters bonded together the streak vanished and Anna's hair was a warm brownish red shade all over

' Alright we will put our guests in the old ball room that's where the meal can be now I shall have to write everything down as we have so much to do and plan and we only have days to do it all " Elsa said

" Oh I know but oh my gosh. it's so exciting I really can't wait I have to tell Kristoff he was in the courtyard washing his sleigh last I seen him I bet he will be excited too ' Said Anna smiling before she ran off to find Kristoff to tell him the news about their Scottish guest

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Despite all her arguing and protests Merida soon found herself standing on the top deck of a ship and a cold wind blew through her long fiery red curls and she wrapped her cape around tighter as she looked at the scenary

The young Scottish princess has now been at sea for 3 days and she was still mad at her mum for sending her away and also feeling a bit seasick and homesick too as she missed practicing her archery sword fighting and riding Angus and she was scared I case she'd miss the Highland games too as she loved the games but also a lot of thoughts ran through her mind what were these people like would they take to her and would they be shocked to see that she was a girl instead of a boy so Merida kind of kept herself to herself throughout her journey and was kind of bracing herself too

' Yer affy ( very ) quiet yer highness everything alright their ' A man siad who worked for Merida

' Aye just thinkin that's all I guess ' Merida said moving her hair out her face and looking at the mountains

' Their affy braw mountains ( really pretty ) think they call them the Fjords or something like that their kinda like the mountains in Scotland ' The man said as Merida glanced over at the Fjords and the scenery was breathtaking and the little chalets looked really sweet like something form a fairytale

' Aye they are that and aye they are kinda like mountains in Scotland I guess ' Merida said still deep in thought and also at that moment she thought she could hear singing in the distance

' Da you hear that Tam like singing ..? Asked Merida

" Na no really ' The man replied

' Na whesihed ( shhh) a miniue and listen ' Meirda Said as she listened closely and sure enough way in the distance the faint sounds of singing could be heard singing ( Cantus vuelie Frozens opening song )

' Wait a second Aye lass I da hear it kinda chanting ' The man said

' Whit is it where is it coming from ' Asked Merida

' Ma guess is the shore we're nearing land hen ' A man nearby said

' Sounds weird never heard onything ( anything ) like it afore ( before ) Meirda Said as she looked at the Fjords and other mountains

' Oh danna want ya scare ye lassie But they say theirs trolls here ta ugly wee things they live in the mountains and they can discuss themselfs as rocks ' Tam Said

' Really whits a troll ..? Asked Merida having Tam telling her what trolls were

...

Elsewhere in the palace the place was bustling with excitement and word that reached everyone that the Scottish royal ship was on its way and had been spotted

' Oh my gosh their here their here Oh isn't this exciting ' Said Anna running in the corridor as her sister was in her room with her maid looking at dresses as she was not sure what to wear

' Anna what have I told you about running indoors it is not lady like and you could slip and fall I would never forgive myself if you hurt yourself you have to walk gracefully your a Princess and of royal blood and I am sure our guests will not want to see you running around and yes I was told their close by we shall meet them this evening Gerda and Kai will show them around no doubt ' Elsa said

' I know oh it's so exciting meeting someone from Scotland wonder what their like and I'm sorry for running in the corridors I was over excited I guess wonder what they will think of the palace and that and the town too also when will they arrive I'd love to see them when they arrive ' Anna said excitedly

' I know you do and I am just excited as you are but like me you will have to wait till tonight to meet our guest so try and calm yourself and I am not getting on at you I do these things because I care for you your my only family Anna and I care for you deeply and though I may seem a little harsh at times I do it out of love and also we want to give out guests a good impression of us too I am sure they are just as nervous as we are coming to fogin lands meeting new praise, for the first time ' Elsa said as Anna nodded and smiled a bit

...

Elsewhere Merida's ship had now docked and she soon seen where the singing had been coming from as she seen a choir of men and women wearing Norwegian national costumes and a few were stunned to see a woman step off the ship too and wondered who she was so whispered a bit

' Hello and welcome to our lands her royal highness has sent a carriage to collect you sir ' A man said approaching Tam thinking he as the royal party

' Er it's no me sir I'm no royalty it's this lassie here ' Tam said moving to the side a little and letting Merida step forward and shocking everyone

' Oh er I see ' Said Kai a bit stunned

'This is princess Merida from Dumbroch she's yer guest ' Tam Said as Merida stepped forward a bit towards Kai

' Oh I er see I erm ' Kai Begun lost for words

' Yer were expecting a laddie ( Boy ) then ' Merida said reading his mind

' Well Yes you could say that I guess ' Kai Said

' Well I'm affy ( very ) Sorry ya disappoint ye But ma dad sent me instead as I'm the firstborn ' Merida said glancing at some of the crowds that gatherd

' OMG is who is she and what she's saying ' A few people whisperd not understanding Merida's thick Scottish accent and even some adults pulled their children back not sure of Merida

' Er well your highness I have been asked by Queen Elsa to pick you up and take you to the palace a room has been alicated for you so please step this way ' Kai Said as he opened a door of a fancy sparkly white carriage pulled by 2 white horses

' Wow this is affy braw never seen anything like this before ' Merida said getting into the carriage and sitting down as they begun their journey though the village up to the palace and all eyes were on Merida and a few children chased the carriage and some were waving so Merida returned the waving as she admired the little town and it was clear these people were a lot more advanced than her people. were

' Er So tell me you highness how was your journey ..? Asked Kai glancing at Merida who was sitting in the carriage

' Aye it was alright I got a wee bit sea sick but nothing too bad I'm alright now but just a. It nervous about meeting your Queen I guess ' Merida said

' Theirs nothing to be worried about she is very nice and so is her sister I'm sure you all will get along just fine and the people here are very welcoming ' Kai said struggling to understand Merida' accent

Merida said no more really as she was for once lost for words as she looked at the little town of Arendale as she had never seen a town so pretty in all her life

' Well we're here now your highness this is where Queen Elsa lives with her sister ' A footman said as the carriage stopped outside a beautiful palace that was far better looking than Merida's castle and had fountains and beautiful gardens

' Oh wow this is affy braw So dose your queen live here then ' Said Merida getting out the carriage

' Indeed she dose you will see her tonight but first you'll be shown to your room follow me ' The footman Said as Merida followed the man gasping at what she seen and this place was like another world compaired to back home and also it didn't help much with Merida's nerves as she felt a bit nervous but she said nothing as they walked through the grand double doors of the palace into a very elegant hallway and what Merida seen stunned her

well that's that chappy done more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Soon Merida found herself standing in a very grand and beautiful entrance hall with red and gold wallpaper and very elegant furniture and a marble tilted floor and also a huge carpeted sweeping staircase and several large paintings hung on the wall of very posh looking people and Merida was impressed by it

' Now as you have probably have gatherd this is the grand entrance hallway we are thinking about changing the colour of it soon but their royal highnesses haven't quite made up their minds on what they want and it is down to them to pick and choose as their in charge around here. ' The Footman said as they walked across a very high polished floor and soon something else caught Merida's eye a very large painting of a young couple with brownish red hair and by the way they were dressed they looked very important people and wore crowns and standing next to them were 2 small young girls the oldest looked about 6 or 7 and had platinum white blonde hair in a braid wrapped around her head and a little crown on her head and a pale blue and gold puff sleeved dress and she was smiling and the man had his hand on her shoulder and she had her arm around a smaller girl who looked about 3 or 4 and had reddish brown hair in twin ponytails and also a little crown on her head. and she was giggling in the painting and also she wore a green and yellow puff sleeved dress and clutched a doll that kinda looked like her and the woman had her hand on her shoulder she looked very like the couple as if she was their daughter the older girl kind of resembled the couple too same face shape but that was it really but Merida thought they looked a nice family and looked very posh and elegant

' Who's that in the painting affy Bonnie looking weins their and the adults look affy posh ta ' Said Merida shocking The footman by the way she spoke as he could not understand one word she said

' I am sorry what do you mean by affy bonnie and weins I have never heard of these words before I'm afraid you have lost me their ' The footman said looking at Merida confused

' Affy very ye ken and Bonnie is pretty and weins is bairns children da ye no understand me ' Said Merida as The footman scratched his head

' Well not really but I think I do now yes they are beautiful children and a beautiful family ' The footman said

' Who are they will I meet them later ..? Asked Merida

' Well yes and no that was painted a few years ago of the late king and Queen the current Queens parents that is her royal Highness Queen Elsa in the blue as a small child and her sister princess Anna she was a toddler at the time that was painted a year before tradagdy struck what we don't talk about princess Anna was in an accident but she survived and is alright now but sadly the girls lost their parents at sea they were attending a relatives wedding in caronia . and a storm hit and they never made it so Elsa was crowned Queen just over a year ago ' The footman said sadly looking at the painting

' Aww that's really sad so did you meet the late king and Queen then ..? Asked Merida

' Yes indeed I did I worked for them for many years Princess Anna was just a newborn when I came here lovely couple they were and so loved by the public they were caring and kind just like Queen Elsa ' The footman said

' I'm affy sorry aboot yer king and Queen I remember ma daddy saying something aboot it but he didnna tell me the full story ' Said Merida as she followed the footman up the grand stairs and along the corridors decorated in red and gold wall paper and also their was white wood and white wooden double doors with small flowers painted on them and also something under Merida's feet puzzled her

' Er why is their tapastry on the floor and no on the walls it will be ruined doon their ' Merida said making the footman laugh a bit

' Oh no your highness that is not tapastry that is what we call carpets the entire upper floors and bedrooms and her Highness privet office has carpets keeps the place warm in winter too ' The man said puzzling Merida

' Carpets na never heard of them we danna have that on our floors just stone but I like these carpets ' Merida said pausing to look at the beautiful rich looking carpet

' Now her royal highness has put you in our guest wing it isn't far from here and it's the best in the palace ' The man said unlocking 2 double doors and on going inside Merida gasped as she looked around

' Now you have been signed your own personal maid Gerdia she will take care of you and attend to all your needs also your luggage is being brought up now so it won't be long and if their anything you need your highness their is a Bell here so you can call Gerda any time but please excuse me I have things to tend to I hope you find your stay very comfortable and enjoy your time here ' The footman said bowing a little before leaving Merida alone to look around

' Wow this is affy posh ma mum would love this place ' Said Merida glancing at the room

The room itself was large and painted white with flower designs and fancy patterns also it has fancy curtains in the window and the view overlooked the courtyard the royal gardens and in the distance Merida could see the town and even the sea she has a very good view

Also Merida gently fingerd the fancy curtains something they didn't have back home but she would suggest it now as she liked them and they could be closed to give her privacy

Merida sighed a little as she sat on a large beautiful white and blue campy bed and looked around the room at the luxury she had

At the sides of the bed were 2 nightstands with oil lamps and at the bottom of the bed was a large white trunk or box with flowers painted on it and a large white closet also with flowers painted on it and near that was a beautiful white rocking chair with pale peach cushions

On the other side of the room was a large vanity again white with flowers painted on it and a large mirror and a white stool and nearby was a full length mirror and more paintings decorated the walls and also on a white table was a vase of beautiful flowers that Elsa orders that morning

' So this is ta be ma hame fir the next week it's affy. posh and me mum would love it here just her tast but I danna think this is fir me ' Merida thought to herself as she looked around but a soft knock cut off her thoughts

' Come in doors open ' Merida said looking over to a blonde haired woman with braids wrapped around her head and a Norwegian style dress come in Gerda

' I am very sorry to disturb you my dear but I think you might be in the wrong room you see this room has been specially reserved for a very important visitor from Scotland a prince firstborn of a king Fergus and he should be here soon and this is his room ' Gerda said

' Aye that will be me then I'm from Scotland King Fergus is ma father I'm princess Merida of the Dunbroch clan his firstborn ' Merida said surprising Gerda

' Oh Er o see your highness it's just I thought you would be a boy as normally a king sends his firstborn male child if he can't come and we did hear that the king had 3 sons so we though it be one of them I do apologise your highness ' Gerda said blushing like crazy and making Merida laugh a little

' Ach it's alright and na I'm afraid ye got me instead I'm the firstborn and Aye I da have brothers but their just wee bairns of 6 and plus their identical triplets na one but me can tell them apart so no even ma parents can tell who is the firstborn among them ' Merida said confusing Gerda as she could not make out one word that Merida was saying but she didn't want to say anything to Merida and upset her but she sensed it be a very long hard week trying to understand her

' Er well anyway my dear your clothes are on their way so you can have a relaxing bath and change your dress and make yourself at home that's what her highness would want also if you get a little board we have a grand music room Princess Anna loves going their to amuse herself and also on one of the upper floors we have a vast library full of wonderful books some are very old and have been in the family for hundreds of years and also you may pick up some Norwegian too ' Gerda said smiling as Merida sighed as she felt so out of place here

' Oh mum whit have ye let me get in ta I seem so out of place here ye really dropped me in it noo I danna fit in here wa all these posh folk ' Merida thought as she glanced around the room

Merida was lost in a daydream again as she heard another knock on the door and she looked around to see a footman come in caring. a large trunk containing Merida's clothes

' Your highness I have brought your clothes where shall I put your trunk then ..? Asked the man dragging the large trunk into the room

' Oh Er right ta very much just leave it over their ' Merida said smiling and pointing towards the closer as the man bowed a little and looked at her confused before leaving

Merida sat on the bed still lost in a daydream wondering what her family were doing back in Scotland when Gerda came back in again

' Aww your highness I see your clothes have arrived safely that's good now we can hang your stuff up in here and keep them good and neat looking ' Gerda said as Merida got off the bed and helped her and sighed again looking at her dresses and realised they weren't as pretty as the dresses she had seen here and a couple of dresses had faint blood stains from where she had fallen in the past and one had a dark stain that had been mud as Merida was always falling into mud or worse and never without scrapes from going on her adventures and she was used to falling in streams rivers scrapping herself from climbing rocks and mountains or falling off her horse it was something she was used to in fact she was a real tomboy and often she wished she was a boy as she felt she'd have more freedom

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

' Ach I wish ma dresses were mair bonnie like yer dresses if nothing grand or posh ma dresses are all old and worn ma mum never thought of getting me new dresses afore i came here I'll look a right sight and the posh Queen and her sister will no want ya see me again after the night Ach whit will I wear ' Sighed Merida looking at her old dresses and holding up an old velvet green dress that had hardened in mud stain at the bottom

' Oh don't worry my dear girl I am sure princess Anna will lend you one of her spare dresses and you are roughly about the same size of her my guess is and I can easily have a word with her highness later but please do not concern yourself about that just now why don't you have a nice relaxing bath you must be really exhausted after your long journey and perhaps later you might get a surprise ' Said Gerda smiling

' Ah guid I love surprises and Aye yer right a da feel a bit manky ma dad wid call me a clatty wee thing Er he means I'm dirty ye ken but if he think I'm bad mighty me ye should see ma wee brothers their always manky never oot the muck mucky wee middens they are and they hate baths their nursemaid chases them through the castle wa them naked and shouting ye canna catch us " Said Merida laughing and confusing Gerda more as she had no idea what was being said

' OMG that Merida are you sure she is royalty she is So course and what on Earth is she saying I simply have no idea I am completely lost she has such a strange accent and she says words that I have never heard off before I so want to ask her what she means even correct her but I darent incase she is offended what shall I do Kai ' Said Gerdia a little later

' I am the same and yes she is royalty she is apparently from Scotland and yes I agree she dose appear rather rough and like you I don't have the faintest idea what she is saying they should have sent a translator with her but I pretend to understand her as I do not wish to get on her bad side I don't know but something tells me that she could be dangerous she looks like a warrior type and I heard that royalty in Scotland are all warriors and they fight themselves instead of sending people to fight for them and she is certainly not refine like our Queen Elsa or princess Anna and things could get very ugly Kai she is not even civilised I heard her break wind and did not even say pardon no manners so heaven knows what her family are like I dread to think ' Kai said as Gerda shook her. head but said nothing

It was clear Gerdia and Kia didn't like Merida as she wasent refined and ladylike like Elsa or Anna but they had to stay with her and serve her as that was Queen Elsa orders and they never disobey the Queen

A little later that day Merida found herself found herself in a lovely hot bath playing with the sweet smelling bubbles as she had sweet smelling bath oils and perfumes in the water and all this was a new experience for Merida as she never had a sweet perfumed bath before yet it was something Elsa and Anna took for granted as they were used to bath oils bubble baths and perfumed bath drops but to Merida it was a new experience to her and she liked it as it made her feel kind of posh too

Normally when Merida had a bath at home it was in a water tight wooden tub and plain soap and water no fancy bath oils and after her the triplets were put in it too

' Your highness is everything all right in their ' Gerda said knocking on the door as Merida sank under the water making funny noises blowing bubbles and enjoying herself

" Huh oh Aye Aye I'm fine in here ' Merida said surfacing again and moving her wet hair out of her face and trying not to laugh as she farted loudly and felt bubbles going up her back and Gerda heard the noise too and silently tutted

' Alright dear it's just that you have been in their for quite a while and I was hoping that you were alright ' Gerda said

' Aye I'm fine danna worry aboot me I'll be oot in a few minutes I'll give you a shout when I need you ' Said Merida giggling a bit as a bubble tickled her nose and she popped more bubbles with her finger

' Oh I really do wish that she would talk proper like the rest of us and also I bet she never has had a bath before she just washed in streams and stank to the high heavens and she smelt bad on her arrival and I wish she'd stop breaking wind it is disgusting ' Thought Gerda

Ach it's na use Gerda iv nothing bonnie ya wear ma dresses are all dull their alright back hame but no here ' Said Merida now wearing a fluffy dressing gown and a towel wrapped around her wet curls as she and Gerda went through her dresses trying to find a pretty one

' Well don't worry we can easily borrow princess Anna's she has a lot she dosent wear and I'm sure she won't mind lending a gown out and the gowns are sort of old maybe worn a couple of times their royal highnesses are always getting new clothes now I shan't be long you stay here ' Gerda said as Merida looked at herself in the full sized mirror and sighed before sitting on the bed again

' Well lass their is na backing oot of this one I guess I need ta go through wa this and hope everything goes alright I danna want ya start war with these posh folk ' Merida told herself unconsciously touching a bad scar on her ankle and foot and Merida felt the bumpy raised scar and sighed

" Ach say if they see ma scar then whit will I say that's no lady like for women here ya have scars I'll need ta try and hide it ' Said Merida looking for a pair of stockings she had in her trunk

Merids got the scar when she was about 10 or 11 as she was in a bad accident and almost lost her foot as it was caught in a bear trap and she suffered a very nasty gash that needed stitching and she couldn't walk on it for months in fact she almost died as she lost a lot if blood and got a bad infection and they even spoke of amputating the foot but she pulled through and loved and the scar was a price she paid and a reminder of what happened but it never botherd her now and her foot was fine and thankfully she could hide the scar

' Your highness I brought 2 gowns for you to choose from as the princess never wears these now and she won't mind you wearing them ' Gerda said returning with 2 beautiful ball gowns that made Merida gasp a little as she'd never seen anything so beautiful

One was a beautiful pale green dress off the shoulder and gems and fancy embroidery all down the bodice and a very large poofy skirt with the same embroidery around the bottom in a darker shade of green and also a pair of pale green heeled shoes to match and the other dress was a beautiful lemon dress also off the shoulder with white cap sleeves and white bows and embroidery on the bodice and pale cream lace around the lemon poofy skirt and a pair of lemon heeled shoes to match

' Oh my their both affy bonnie and mighty grand ' Said Merida touching the beautiful gowns

' Made from the finest silk especially for princess Anna but she has not worn them in quite a while now so I am sure she won't mind you borrowing them and as you and the princess have the same colouring I thought I'd recommend these two gowns for you to choose from but I would defenetly avoid wearing anything blue as that is her royal highness the Queens favourite colour and no one is allowed to wear the same colour as the Queen unless they are a small child but we do not want people to clash with the Queen so that rule was made and the Queen is always in blue ' Gerda said

' That's fine just danna wear blue danna want ya upset the Queen noo ' Merida said glancing at the gowns wondering what one to pick

The lemon gown would not fasten on Merida as she was a size too big for it but she fitted the green dress even though it still pinched a little it was clearly obvious that Merida was a little bigger than Anna and Anna was a smaller size and though the heeled shoes fitted perfectly Their was a problem as Merida had never walked in heels before she normally ran around in flat boots so heels were new and she wobbled everywhere trying to keep her balance but worse was to come that would really embatace poor Merida and it was a very good job her brothers were not their as they would die laughing at her

' Right then almost done and you will soon get used to those heels and be fine but first a little colouring to your face your skin looks so pale ' Said Gerda applying a little blusher to Merida's cheeks a hint of green eyeshadow and a little lipstick and though Merida did suit it she was very unsure of it but again was told that Anna and Elsa wore it and also she nearly choked and sneezed a bit when some perfume was sprayed on her

' Their you look very good now let's see what we can do about that hair of yours make it elegant and unfortunately the royal hairstylists will only style the Queen and princesses hair so I shall have to try my best but I used to style their hair when they were little girls ' Said Gerda touching some of Merida's wild curls that felt very soft

Ach ye will never take ma hair na one can it's got a mind of its ain I'm telling ye good luck their and me mum says ma hair is a bit like me wild and hates ta be restricted ' Merida said with a laugh and making Gerda scratch her head and sigh

' Well Okay But we can try and do something with it perhaps tie it up now hold still dear ' Said Gerda as she started to comb Merida's hair which was also very tuggy and the curls did have a mind of their own it seemed and twice the comb got stuck on the tugs making Merida howl

' Awwwooooo Gonna no da that ye need ta be careful you nearly pulled ma hair oot ma heid that hurt " Said Merida touching her hair and rubbing her head

' I'm so sorry I do apologise your highness and I have never seen hair like this before in my entire life it's so red and thick and very wild sure princess Anna has red hair but hers so fine and straight andnthe comb slides through it and her hair is more auburn not as red as yours so dose your entire family have red hair then ..? Asked Gerda

' Na no them all ma mum has broon hair that's straight she ties back but I get ma rid hair from ma dad he has bright rid hair and it's a wee bit curly and ma brothers have rid hair but theirs is cut short to tame their curls otherwise their hair would be wild ta and ma grandpa and his dad their hair wis rid so the rid hair comes from ma dads side and iv got it and also ma aunties on dads side have rid hair ' Merida said smiling and she really confused Gerda who had no idea what she was saying and it was driving her mad as she was going to have to say something

' Erm Merida what is rid ...? Asked Gerda looking confused

" Rid oh Rid hair Erm like red hair i huve rid hair or red hair as you'd say ' Said Merida at last being understood

' Aww yes I see now red hair look Merida please do not take offence by this as I am not getting on at you and it's not really my place as you are a princess of royal blood and I am not but their highnesses are going to have a very hard time trying to understanding you it's those strange words that you are using we have never heard them before and your accent is a little hard to understand ' Gerda Begun But Merida cut her off

' Ye want me ya talk posh like you folk ..? Asked Merida

' Well not posh I'm not posh but try and pronounce your words right like that Aye you say instead of yes we have never heard worlds like that before in these lands ' Gerda said making Merida blush a bit and she felt a little hurt as that was the way she always spoke

' I'm affy sorry ...Er I'm very sorry and yes my mum taught me to speak proper no slang so I can try it I guess do I sound better now ..? Asked Merida talking proper but still with a heavy Scottish accent

' Yes much better if you keep that up their highnesses will understand you perfectly now but keep it up and you will be soon speaking like us ' Smiled Gerda patting Merida on the shoulder before leaving the room to go elsewhere

well that's that chappy done more to come

being Scottish myself I could understand Merida perfectly


	8. Chapter 8

" Right noo lassie this is very important yer representing the clan Dunbroch and yer families name so ye got to get this spot on and first impressions count as mum would say noo let's see whit iv got ta da here see if I can remember it all ' Said Merida quietly to herself as she looked in the full length mirror not knowing herself really

Merida looked very elegant and though Anna's dress pinched a bit it did fit perfectly in other place but her hair was still left wild and free as Gerda gave up on her wild fiery curls even though she did try to tame Merida's hair it hurt more than anything and with Merida yelping in protest well Garda gave up and left Merida's curls alone flowing down her back but she did look very beautiful but she found the heels a problem as she was so used to her old boots and in summer she often went barefoot but that would not be allowed here and though the shoes were beautiful they did pinch her toes a little and she wobbled but she'd have to put up with them at least it was only for tonight

' No right lassie try no and be nervous as that will be a disaster you must try and appear relaxed you don't want to show the Queen or princess your nervous also try and remember yer manners na farting or burping leaning over tables and danna put yer elbows on the table ' Merida told herself as she thought of other rules to give herself

' Aye talk posh na Scottish slang or the Queen or princess will no ken whit yer saying also be polite and curt say ta them na rude jokes or laughing like a horse or snorting like a pig also when I'm eatin just nobble the food danna rip it to pieces or gulp it doon same wa wine just little sips na chugging it doon and na stretching over the table ask folk ta pass it doon ' Merida said before clearing her through

' Now if I remember all that everything should just work out fine and the Queen and princess will accept me ' Merida said in a posh voice and using no slang words but then sighed

' Ach this is gonna be a disaster I just ken it I wish ma dad wis here instead he dose these things better than me he's used ta these grand occasions no me ' Said Merida looking out the window and seeing some of the gusts arriving in their grand carriages and that made Merida more nervous as they looked very posh with their fine looking expensive gowns and clothes

' Well Merida are you ready now it will soon be time to meet the Queen and princess ' Gerda said a little later smiling at a very nervous Merida

' Aye Er I mean yes yes I am no backing out now I guess ' Merida said as she followed Gerda outside her room along a long corridor and down some grand stairs and along another long corridor whilst trying to keep her balance in her shoes as walking in them was tricky and also a few footmen were starring and whispering at Merida when she passed

' Now alright you wait here for a few moments I will go in with Kai and a couple of footmen to announce your arrival now once your name is called you will walk down the red carpet to a fanfair and you will approach their royal highnesses who will be at the top of the carpet you will then give them a deep curtsay and call them your highnesses and the Queen will tell you to rise and then you will talk with her and Anna awnser any questions they may ask loud and clear talk proper mind

' Now the Queen will want to talk about your kingdom what it has to offer and that also she may ask a little about your father and also I hope you don't mind me asking this now don't take it as a personal insult but can you read and write ..? Asked Gerda looking at Merida and shocking her a little as rumour had reached the place that Merida could not read or write

' Yes my mother gave me lessons along with my brothers she thinks education is very important as their will be things I will need to read and sign when I become Queen one day so I learned to read and write from an early Aye " Merida said putting an end to that rumour

' Oh good that is good to know it's just that you may be asked to signe a few things for her royal highness if that is alright with you " Gerda said

' Yes yes that is fine I don't mind ' Said Merida now watching Gerda Kai and the footmen head into the big grand room but the door was shut in her face telling her she'd need to wait again

Merida did feel a bit nervous whilst standing outside the room waiting to be called in and kept talking to herself in her head

' Now yer okay ye can do this lassie just get in their relaxe talk posh and make yer dad proud of ye ' Merida kept telling herself and about 10 minutes later a fanfare was heard and soon the big double doors were opened by a very snooty looking footman it was Merida's que to go in as another snooty man made an anoucment

' Your royal highnesses ladies and gentlemen representing the kingdom of Erm Scotland may I present to you her royal highness princess Merida first born child of King Fergus and Queen Elanor The footman said and also he couldn't pronounce Dunbroch

As Merida entred the room everyone gasped in shock when they seen Merida was a girl and a few whispered

" Good gracious they sent a woman what were they thinking off that is unheard of ' Said a overweight snobby looking woman and other people said ' Good heavens it's a female ' Merida did not get a good reception but she tried her best to ignore it

Merida took a deep breath and begun her walk up the red carpet and kept her eyes on Anna and Elsa who now appeard at the top and both looked so beautiful

Queen Elsa wore a beautiful ice blue ball gown sparkling in crystals and white satin gloves ( this time only for show ) up to her elbows and her platinum white hair was styled in her coronation style with little blue crystals in it and a blue crystal and diamond tiara that sat on her head and also she had sparkly blue eyeshadow on a little pink blush on her cheeks and a little lipstick on and some glitter on her face and arms and also she wore blue earrings and necklace and bracelet with diamonds and wrapped around her shoulders was a white fur cape Elsa looked breathtakingly beautiful and she really suited the ice blue with her hair and blue eyes

Princess Anna who stood next to Elsa was very beautiful too she wore a lovely spring green dress with a hint of lemon in it and it was trimmed with flowers and also off her shoulders and she too wore very pale green sarin gloves to her elbows and her auburn hair was styled in a fancy updo with pale green ribbons weaved through it and also she too wore green jewellery a necklace with sparkling green stones and diamonds also matching bracelet and earrings and a hint of green eyeshadow pink blush and lipstick and standing to the side of Anna looking very reagle was Kristoff he was dressed like a prince even though he wasent one yet

On seeing the royal sisters standing ther and even though them smiled a little made Merida very nervous and she was not looking where she was going really and suddenly her worse nightmare happened that would bring Merida's world crashing down around her

Merida tripped over a small lump in the carpet that had been overlooked for some reason and her shoe came flying off and she knew she was going to fall near the Queen or her family and that would make things worse so instinct kicked in and so she grabbed the nearest man to try and break her fall but disaster still happened she still fell down and pulled the guys pants down revealing his spotty underpants much to everyone's horror and shock and everyone gasped but she thought she could see Anna trying to hide. a giggle and even Elsa smile as if she wanted to laugh but couldn't

'Ach. I'm affy sorry I didna mean it it wis an accident I tripped I'm na use at walk-in in heels I'm so used ya ma auld boots or bare feet ' Merida said breaking into her slang again and not aware she was doing it and she shocked all the guests in the front row apart from a young dark haired woman and her husband who also giggled a little

' Its perfectly alright dear are you alright now I do hope you are not hurt ' Said Elsa shocking Merida by helping her up

' Er Erm no your highness I'm fine ' Merida said blushing bright red like her hair

' Well that is. good for I'd hate it if my guests got hurt but I do have to say I was expecting a boy as the king said he was sending his firstborn and he did say he had 3 sons now this is a first a girl representing her father but I do not mind ' Elsa said smiling

' I'm Er really sorry about that your highness but I'm his firstborn Merida of Dunbroch and as for my brothers their just little children of 6 their identical triplets so identical only me can tell them apart " Merida said

' Aww little triplets so cute I'd love to meet them one day ' Said Anna smiling

Anna really liked Merida as she seen a lot of herself in her and was very funny and she felt Elsa liked her too but Elsa didn't say anything

Soon Elsa and Merida got all the boring leagle stuff done and Merida surprised everyone by reading beautifully and her handwriting was perfect it was clear she was well educated as well as Elsa and Anna were but once all that stuff was out the way and Elsa and Merida shook on their trade deal it was time for the fun to start and party time

Elsa led everyone though 2 very large double doors and into the large banquet room that looked beautiful with rows of long tables and chairs set out and at the top of the room was a grand looking head table and pristine white table clothes coverd them and lots of food

Merida had to sit at the head table near Elsa Anna Kristoff and other very posh important guests including the couple that were in the front row and giggled a bit when Merida pulled down the mans pants and also Merida noticed Anna and Elsa hug the woman who had choppy brown hair to her shoulders and wore a lavender dress and by the looks of it she was pregnant and also Merida over heard Anna say

' Oh rapunzel Flynn congratulations I am so happy for you both this is perfect and touch the woman's slightly swollen stomach and Elsa spoke to her too asking her if she wanted a prince or princess but she was also very happy for them and their good news

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

" Alright now if everyone would care to follow me please into the ballroom we shall start this evening entertainments off with a grand ball then we shall pause for our banquet that my staff are preparing at this moment then we shall carry on with our entertainment and before the second part of the ball and hopefully if nature is good to us tonight we shall see the Aurora boreallis as we sadly did not have time to get the fireworks ready ' Said Elsa clapping her hands and smiling at her guests getting their attention

Dancing was another big problem for Merida as everyone seemed to dance so elegant and graceful and had no problems as they glided around the floor but to Merida all this was new to her as she never danced like this before so for a good while she just sat in a chair and watched everyone else dancing and even Elsa joined in the dancing But Merida was happy to sit and watch as her dancing would embarrass everyone

Also watching Merida and worrying a bit about the redhead who seemed lost and alone was Rapunzel who was dancing with Flynn and Rapunzel seemed to like Merida as she was a little crazy and seemed to be free spirited and Rapunzel thought Merida was not enjoying herself

' Flynn Flynn look theirs that Scottish princess she looks so lost and a little sad I feel I hope she is alright ' Rapunzel said nudging her husband

' Yeah she dose do you think she's okay she seems to be having problems fitting in I think do you think she's okay then ..? Asked Flynn

' I dunno I hate to see her sad she seems a nice person too hey I know why don't you ask her to dance and no one else is dancing with her ' Rapunzel said smiling

' Oh I dunno really I don't even know her ' Flynn Begun as Rapunzel nudged him again a little harder

" Oh go on it won't hurt and anyway I need a rest my feet are sore being with child isn't easy you know just ask her for one dance it won't hurt and I'll take a rest and sit over here I'll be fine so dont worry about me just go and ask her I'm sure she will enjoy a dance ' Said Rapunzel sitting in a nearby chair and rubbing her slightly swollen stomach whist smiling at Flynn and nodding towards Merida and still telling him to go on

' Defeted. Flynn sighed and walked over to Merida who still sat watching the dancing and she had her back to Flynn and Rapunzel so didn't see them talk so on going over Flynn cleated his throat and bowed a little to Merida as she turned round

' Er princess Merida is it ' Flynn said catching Merida's attention

' Aye ..Er I mean yes that's me ' Merida replayed looking up at Flynn

' Hi I'm Flynn Rapunzel' s husband and I was wondering if you would care to join me in a dance you don't seem to be dancing and I was wondering if you care to do me the hounar your highness ' Said Flynn smiling and offering Merida his hand

' Er..that's very nice of you but what about your wife what's her name again won't she not get jelious dancing with another woman ' said Merida glancing over at Rapunzel who was watching Anna stuff herself with chocolate yet again and giggling whist chatting to Kristoff

' Rapunzel is tired and her feet hurt just now and as she is with child she needs a rest and she dosent mind me dancing with you ' Said Flynn also looking over at Rapunzel who now gave a small smile and wave

' Well alright I suppose but I'll tell you I'm not a good dancer I'm not used to this posh dancing ' Merida said as she let Flynn take her hand and lead her round the dance floor and then Flynn gently took Merida in his arms and the pair joined in the graceful walzing but what Merida had said was true she wasent a great dancer sadly far from it

Twice or three times she stood on his toes also bumped elbows or banged into a few other dancers she was hopeless and could not wait for the dance to be over and secretly Flynn was the same as his feet were sore too and when the dance ended he had to sit down to rest much to Rapunzel's amusment but as the ball wore on a few other people asked Merida to dance so a lot more toes were stood on poor Merida was hopeless at dancing she was either going too slow or far too fast or going the wrong way and she even lost her shoes a few times so ended up dancing in her stocking feet this was so not her

It wasent that Merida never danced she was used to solo fast highland dancing back home so Their was no toes elbows or people in the way all this elegant ballroom dancing was new to her and it so wasent her so in the end she gave up and was happy just to sit and watch

' Merida is everything alright why aren't you dancing is their something wrong ..? Asked Anna a little later whist eating some chocolate and showing concern about her guest

' Oh not really I'm fine it's just that I'm hopeless at this posh dancing iv never done it before oh sure I dance at home but not like this this is all new to me your highness ' Merida said as Anna shrugged

' Tell me Merida have you ever tasted chocolate Elsa and I love chocolate it's delicious ' Said Anna changing the subject as Merida felt bad about dancing

' Er no your highness I don't think so what's chocolate ..? Asked Merida watching Anna break a bit off and offer her it

' Oh my gosh you have to tast it it's delicious I garentee you will love it ' Said Anna smiling as Merida put the chocolate into her mouth and it's creamy sweetness melted in her mouth

' Oh wow yer right their ma wee brothers would love this too this is delicious mmmmmmm ' Said Merida eating the lovely bit of chocolate and feeling it melt on her tounge and gave her a lovely feeling

' As you like it when you leave Elsa and I shall give you more to take home with you and give you extra for your brothers too and now we're trading we will send you chocolate over alll the time so the rest of your family can tast it I think everyone should tast chocolate " Said Anna smiling as Merida nodded in agreement as her mouth was too full to reply

Merida sat the rest of the dances out and was happy just to sit and watch as she knew Their was no point in pushing herself into doing something she just could not do and maybe hopefully Anna or Elsa could teach her how to dance as they danced beautifully as if they were born to dance and also Merida had overheard Their was to be another grand ball later that week so maybe she could get some lessons before then but for just now Merida was happy where she was and also Anna has introduced her to a large chocolate fountain so she liked that

About 2 or 3 hours later Elsa got everyone's attention again by clapping her hands loudly making them look at her

' Princes and princesses lords and ladies and hounrable guests if I may have your attention for a moment word has just reached me that our banquet is ready to be swirled so if you all please follow me into the other ballroom and please look for your names on the little table cards and our ball shall proceed later ' Elsa said as she led everyone into a huge magnificent ballroom Now banqueting room that even took Merida's breath away

The room itself was huge and a large stage area set up where the head tables were and 2 beautiful thrones where Anna and Elsa would sit and all the other chairs were gold leafed with red velvet cushions and 2 other tables were on stage too for the VIP guests and on the floor was about 5 or 6 very long tables to sit the rest of the gusts and all the tables were laden with food and wine and fancy food from abroad that Merida never seen before and also the chairs were also gold leaf like the VIP chairs on stage

' Oh wow I have never seen so much food in all my life and we eat a lot back home ' Merida said in amazement as she followed Elsa and everyone else into the room

" Now then I shall have my guest of hounar her royal highness Princess Merida at my top table and also my dear cousin Rapunzel and her husband Flynn and if the rest of you care to find your seats their is name cards where you are located ' Said Elsa giving out the seating plans as she Anna Kristoff Merida Rapunzel Flynn and other VIPs went up some stairs to the stage area to take their seats at head of the table

It was obvious to Merida that Elsa was used to doing this as she was an excellent hostess and so in controlle as she gave orders to the staff who scurried around getting everything just right and it was clear Elsa was not shy around all these people and their must have been well over 100 maybe even 200. people in the room and Merida did feel a little nervous but Elsa and Anna were far from it they seemed to be enjoying them self's

Soon Merida found herself sitting at the fancy table and being served several soups and sea food and other fancy starting dishes that she'd never seen before so was unsure how to eat them so she watched Elsa who sat at the top of the table and elegantly eat hers so she decided to copy her hoping she'd get it right

' Hmmm Merida is it tell me child where are you from again your accent is rather strange ' Said an older very posh looking woman and she was a lot older looking than Elsa too as the woman had greying hair

' Er Scotland ma family are of the Dunbroch clan we live in a big castle me ma dad ma mum and ma wee brothers along with our staff and a few other folk ..Er I mean people they help run our castle but I have to say our castle is big but it isn't as grand as this one but ours is warm and comfy and it's home and I love it ' Said Merida trying to sip her soup like Elsa was sipping hers

' Oh Scotland I see I thought they were all. backwards their and still lived in caves not castles I have heard a few horror stories about that place. Not a nice place ' Said a very posh man laughing and getting Merida angry a bit but she kept her temper under control but the man quickly shut up and looked away as Elsa flashed him a nasty look she didn't want drama at her table but that was the least of Merida's problems

Merida found a few more problems as her soup was far too hot and she couldn't blow on it like she did back home so thinking if she left it a while it cool down but Rapunzel spotted that Merida wasent eating

" Merida aren't you finishing your soup it's lovely ' Rapunzel said watching Merida stir the soup with her spoon

' Er yes it is lovely I've taken a few sips it's just that it's really hot normally back home I'd blow on it to cool it my dad dose that and now my brothers ' Merida said

' It is alright do what you do at home dear. don't mind it is perfectly fine by me I want you to feel at home here ' Said Elsa smiling and looking at the redhead

Merida returned Elsa's smile and gently started blowing on the soup then took more small sips and the soup was lovely but she nearly stared taking it till more food was laid on the table and laid in front of her and this was still the first course Elsa had said but Merida didn't mind as she was always hungry so looked forward to tucking in and the food was delicious

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

So far the banquet went really quite well and Merida made it through the first 2 courses and now the 3rd course was about to be served that was the meat course so the staff brought in trays and trays of food of all types of meat and Merida could feel her mouth water as she loved her meat and as the food was set down everyone oohed and aahed and the smell was delicious

Now another rule was everyone knew to wait before eating untill Elsa took the her first bite and then everyone would eat after her it was royal etiquette as Elsa was Queen and head of everyone so she did things first including eat but Merida didn't know that so she was about to dive in not waiting for Elsa

' Oh that looks so delicious I canna wait ta try it ' Said Merida about to tuck in and suddenly she felt all eyes on her and heard a few people tutting. and muttering ' Good graciosos where is her manners '

' Oh am affy sorry I didna ken I had ya wait till ma food was cut for me Er so sorry about that ' Said Merida breaking into her slang again and sinking in her chair blushing so red her face matched her hair

Elsa said nothing but it was clear she was a bit embarrassed too and stared at Merida for a few moments before turning to a maid and quietly saying ' Thank you ' As she cut up her food but Merida could see Elsa wasn't happy with her

' Erm your magasty may I ask who is this woman and where did she come from I hate to say this but she is so uncivilised she has no manners and I'm afraid I can not understand a word she says such a strange accent ' A snobby looking woman said glaring at Merida

' She is a royal princess from Scotland and I will be trading with her father a King Fergus unfortunately due to other engagements he could not come so he sent Merida instead she is here to represent him and her kingdom but next time I shall see him ' Said Elsa sipping her wine barely looking at the woman

' Erm your magasty don't kings not usually send their sons on such trips if they can not make it I have never heard of a girl being sent dose the king of Er Scotland not have any sons he could have sent one of them instead ' The woman said

' Yes he dose I believe but their are just very young children about 4 or 5 years old and are far too young for such adult responsibilities and are too young to travel on their own so one dose not expect a very young child to do such duties and besides Merida is next in line to the throne she herself will be Queen one day so I think she can do the job as well as any man ' Elsa said sticking up for Merida and then nodded towards Rapunzel and changing the subject by asking Rapunzel and Flynn if they had thought of any names for their baby yet.

Merida begun to feel like a fish out of water as all eyes were on her and she began to feel paranoid even as she thought that the others were talking about her and insulting her and laughing at her and also Elsa noticed this too and begun to worry but she was sitting too far away to comfort Merida but she had an idea and called another sevent over and whispered something to him and the man nodded and said in a hushed tone ' Very well your magasty before running off again but things did not go well for Merida sadly I fact it went from bad to worse

After taking a few mouthfuls of food and a couple of gulps of wine Merida let out a very loud burp and it echoed around the large room now normally back home she'd have a good laugh as no one cared really but here all eyes fell on her and people did not look happy as a lot of tutting was heard and a few people said ' OMG how disgusting and she calls herself a princess she has no manners and even Elsa Anna Rapunzel and Flynn looked shocked yet Kristoff gave a small smile as he burped a lot but before Merida could say anything several people came running out to entertain them

Their was a man in a brightly coloured suit a black cap and an eye mask and he was doing large leaps and dancing and he was followed by a man also dancing and he was dressed as a baker and pretending to chase the other man who acted cheeky also he was followed by a young girl in an ankle length pale pink ballerina dress and flowers in her updo hair and then at a slow walking pace a man dressed in a huge white long sleeved shirt and pants trimmed with black pom-poms that looked way too big for him came out waving to everyone his face was painted white and he wore a black cap ( Pierrot )

' Your royal highnesses lords and ladies and other fine titled people may I present to you the comedia del arti ' A footman said as all the actors bowed to everyone before going into their act which Merida found quite amusing and soon everyone was laughing at the actors and that took the heat off Merida for a while

After the act was finished all the actors took hands and walked towards the head table and bowed low

' Your magasty thank you for having us perform at your banquet tonight it has been a great hounar ' The Ballerina said as Elsa smiled at her

' Your very welcome my dear thank you for entertaining my guests and I ' Elsa said as the dancers left and the footman appeard again with another announcement

' Your royal highnesses lords and ladies and fine titled people may I present the children's choir of Norway ' The man said as a large group of children appeard wearing national dress and all bowed before Elsa before finding their places

The. Children sang beautifully and quite a few songs one being the song Merida had heard when she arrived in Arendale and the children warmed the hearts of the geusts

When they were all finished they all bowed and a small girl with same hair colour as Elsa came over carrying flowers and did a deep curtsy before talking

' These are for you your highness ' The little girl said as Elsa smiled and gently touched the little girls cheek

' Thank you so much I am so touched by your kind gesture what talented children you all are thank you so much to you all ' Elsa said smiling at the children and was now rubbing the little girls back before she went off to rejoin her friends again

' What delightful talented children and so sweet ' A few of the guests said smiling

their was a few other entertainers that came on that were good and once they finished everyone's attention went back to the banquet and thankfully for Merida they seemed to have forgotten about her so Merida tried to copy them so she'd fit in and hopefully things would be alright till she wanted some wine

' Er excuse me can I have the wine down please I want some more wine thanks ' Merida said but no one seemed to hear her so she politely tried again

' Erm excuse me could someone pass me down the wine please ' Merida said but still wasent heard and this annoyed her a bit as she was sure they heard her and now they were ignoring her so fed up Merida decided to stand up reach over and grab the wine and bring it to her so she stood up and then stooped over to a few gasps

' Good graciosos girl what on earth do you think your doing where are your manners were you dragged up ' Said the snobby looking woman shocked by Merida's behaviour

' Ach I'm affy sorry I just wanted some wine I asked a few times for it ta be passed doon and na one was gonna get it fir me so I helped ma self sorry aboot that ' Said Merida gulping down the wine and burping a bit and also as she was a little drunk she broke into her Scottish slang again

' Good graciosos girl what are you saying I do not understand one word you said oh your highness I am so sorry how can you have this wild barbarian at your table look at her she is uncivilised ' The woman said as she watched Merida rip some chicken off the bone with her teeth then burp loudly again and talk with her mouth full

As she was a little drunk Merida lost her shyness it seems and all manners went out the window even Anna and Elsa were shocked

' So Punzy have ye thought of a name fir yer wee bairn yet a wee bairn is a bonnie thing ' Merida said burping again shocking Rapunzel as she struggled to understand

' Sorry have I What ..? Said Rapunzel putting down her fork

' Thought of a name yet for your bairn yer wee baby or wein as we call it back hame ' Merida said shocking Rapunzel

' Oh a name..Er no no not yet and please it's Rapunzel not punzy ' Rapunzel said stunned and glancing at Flynn who just shrugged

' Well I'm affy happy for ye both maybe one day I'll get ta meet yer wee. bairn ' Merida said as she tucked her napkin under her chin and ripped off more chicken off the bone with her teeth

' OMG good heavens she has to leave you can't trade with her if she is like that heaven knows what her family are like do they all live in caves and speak like that she isn't fit to be here and look at her I bet she dresses in animal skins and bathes in a river once a month and rolls in the dirt and it would not suprise memof she cursed too you can't trade with these people you do not know what you are letting yourself in for ' The snobby woman said looking at Merida who was banging her goblet on the table and yelling ' More wine here I'm dry as a bone '

' Please Emilia that will be quite enough thank you ' Elsa Begun not happy at the woman

' Oh come on your highness look at her she's wild and that hair of hers is hideous and as I said if she is like that well I dread to think what the rest of her family are like wild untamed barbarians ' The woman said now being overheard by Merida who was not happy

' Whit did you say aboot ma family Danny you dare talk aboot ma family like that ye auld hag we are proud folk and it's a very guid job. I danna have. ma bow wa me or you'd be full of arrows the noo ' Merida said getting angry and glaring at the woman

' Merida that will be quite enough and you too Emilia please sit down both of you I will not have fighting now this has been a happy peaceful day it is a day for making allies not enimes so I want you both to stop it right now ' Elsa said trying to keep calm and Anna gently placed her hand on Elsa's arm as she knew only too well what could happen if Elsa lost it and that was the last thing they wanted as a lot of people had no idea about Elsa's powers

' Please do not worry Anna I will be fine but I will not have my guests fighting here and Emilia you were rather nasty to Merida so I think you should apologise to her so we can continue to enjoy our evening as a lot of planning went into tonight and I shall not have it ruined by squabbling ' Elsa said

' What me apologies to that barbarian never and anyway how do you know she is genuine royalty she dose not look it alright her father may be the leader of their people but he is not King their probably self proclaimed royalty and she dose not wear a crown all royalty wear crowns and she has no breeding and look at her she's wild and has no manners what's so ever ' The woman said looking at Merida who was now mad but tried to remain calm but she felt her blood boil and what Merida did next shocked everyone

' Don't you dare talk aboot ma father like that you know nothing about me or ma family so shut your big mouth ye fat snobby pig afore I shut ye up for good and spill yer blood all over this Bonny clean tablecloth ' Merida said before pulling out a small dagger she had hidden in her thigh that she some how had sneaked on the trip with her and everyone gasped in shock

' Merida that will be quite enough put that away this instant I will not have weapons at my table is that understood ' Yelled Elsa

' Aye But ye heard whit she said aboot ma family ' Merida Begun But Elsa cut her off

' Merida I said enough I expect you to obey me I am the Queen and I make the rules and I will not allow wepons at my table, now put that away and I do not want to see it again ' Said Elsa trying to keep calm and not loose her temper as already she could feel frost forming under her fingers and Anna seen it too and was worried as she didn't want Elsa to freeze the place again

' You see you see she's threatening to kill me that's treason I'd have her exicuted how dare she she is nothing but scum and she should apologise to me not other way about the woman said stunned

' I think you are forgetting something Emilia Merida is a royal princess royal by birth and you are a Baroness and got your title by marriage only so she is higher than you so I think it should be the other way around and also you have been picking and finding faults with Merida all evening she has tried her hardest to fit in and I can tell she is nervous and you have bullied her over the slightest thing so I suggest that you apologise to her royal highness princess Merida ' Elsa said keeping calm and and then the frost melted much to Anna's relief

' Never I will not lower myself to apologise to that wild flame haired creature I would rather leave first I shall not spend another night under the same roof as that thing I am so sorry your highnesses but if you do trade with her and her people it will lead to trouble maybe even war this is a big mistake ' The woman said

' Very well then as you wish I shall not hold you back the choose is yours but I have to say I am very disappointed in you Emilia as your behaviour towards my guest was shocking and as I said her highness princess Merida is a real princess and like me she will be Queen one day of her own lands and people and hopefully she will visit again as we will be trading partners and trading with her people is my choice and I will not have people tell me what not to do I shall be the judge of that one after all I am Queen and I'm not a child so if you can not handle that well perhaps it is better that you leave and do not visit my kingdom again I shall not have my guests insulted ' Elsa said calmly

' Fine I'll leave and anyway it dosent suprise me you welcomed her into the palace look at that man your cousin married Flynn Ryder a common theif oh I know about him too ' The woman said now turning her attention to Flynn who almost choked on his food and shocked Rapunzel

' Oh how dare you insult my husband it is a good job I don't have my frying pan you would be so sorry and their is nothing wrong with Merida leave her alone you bully ' Rapunzel Yelled sticking up for Merida and shocking her a little

' You call yourself a princess look at you your nothing but a laugh and you look like a boy with that hair where is the long golden hair I heard off ' The woman said as Rapunzel touched her short brown hair that she had a flower in and she still looked very pretty but before Rapunzel could awnser Elsa cut her off

' Enough leave my guests alone perhaps it is better if you leave right now you are no longer welcome in my home I want you out right now I shall have a carriage sent and don't bother packing I shall have your things sent on you shall get them in the morning but just leave NOW before I get angry ' Elsa said as frost appeard at her fingers again worrying Anna

' Fine then I'm going but that barbarian watch her she will bring great troubles perhaps war even don't say I didn't warn you when your place and town are in ruins and your people are dead ' The woman yelled pointing at Merida before leaving the room and leaving everyone stunned and a couple of the children from the Norwegian children's choir started crying as they got scared

Well thats that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

'I really do apologise for that carry on and that woman's behaviour but she is gone now and won't be back I shall have her banned now let's try and carry on if as nothing has happened and enjoy our evening as we still have a lot to look forward too and I want to make this a memorable night that we can all look back on with happiness ' Elsa said smiling trying to make everyone happy as a lot of the guests were still shocked and whispering about what had happened

' Na it's na use she's right in a way I'm just no right for this I'll never will be I'm sorry but I'm no cut oot fir this I just canna da it maybe I'm the one that should be leaving iv brought nothing but shame on you all I'm sorry ' Merida said clearly upset and using her Scottish slang again making it hard for everyone to understand

' Please Merida it is not your fault that woman was rude to you and you are of royal blood she was a courtier before marriage she is not of royalty she only married into it so you are higher up than her and she had no right speaking to you like that you have done nothing wrong my dear alright I was not happy with the knife as I do not like wepons and may I suggest that you do not wear it again but apart from that you did nothing wrong you stood up for your family and I would have done the same so please stop blaming yourself " Elsa said

' Na Na yer highness danna you blame yerself or yer posh guests Ach Maybe I shouldna have come here I'm telling ye I'm na use at these things ma dad is far better at these things than I am as he's used tabthem I'm so sorry I ruined yer evening ' Merida said now standing up and she forgotten about the napkin under her chin which turned out to be the tablecloth so when she stood up the food went everywhere and all over Elsa and Anna ruining their gowns and along with everyone else at the head table and gasps of horror and shock was heard and also as Merida leaned forward a bit she burst the dress that belonged to Anna and that made her more upset

' Oh na iv don't it noo oh I'm affy sorry I didna mean it danna worry yer highnesses I'll pay fir yer pretty dresses I have money gold and that it can buy you 3 or 4 dresses I'll give you everything I have I'm affy affy sorry ' Said Merida bursting into tears and fleeing from the room leaving everyone stunned and shocked and in a mess

Merida ran up the grand staircase and along the corridors sobbing and also she lost both her shoes but she didn't care really she wanted far away from all those people and Arendale as possible so after. a lot of running and almost slipping a few times Merida reached her room and threw herself on her bed crying her eyes out as she felt so humiliated

" Oh dad whit have a done ye sent me here ta represent ye ta make allies so we could trade and instead I made enimes and that posh Queen is gonna be mad at me and so is her sister they both hate me and I ruined Anna's Bonny dress and a made a fool of maself I'm just hopeless I wish I wis mair like you " Merida. said sobbing face down on the bed wishing that she could just disappear as she'd be exiled for sure and no doubt Elsa would declare war on them and Merida had heard stories that Norway and Scotland were in a bitter war before in the days of the Viking's so no doubt it be like that again and it be all her fault so Merida thought it be best if she. left

Merida pulled out her heavy trunk and started to pack and put her things in the trunk wondering where she'd go she planned to slip away whist everyone was busy getting cleaned uo and she'd stay somewhere the night a small inn or something and in the morning at dawn she'd sneak aboard a ship and hitchhike her way back to Scotland yet how she'd do it with a heavy trunk she had no idea it was a crazy plan of hers but it just might work and she wanted to leave without seeing Elsa or Anna as they'd be still mad at her no doubt so Merida thought it be safer to stay out their way and also the words of that posh woman still rung in her ears that she was an uncivilised barbarian and maybe she was right Merida felt

As Merida began to pack their was a soft knock on her door startling her a bit Gerda no doubt coming to tell her the bad news that she was no longer welcome and had to leave right away but Merida was ahead of Elsa on that one and she was in no mood to face anyone

' Go away I'm busy ' Merida called as this time a knock was heard in a rhythm

' Look please Gerda just go away I'm no in the mood The now maybe ...Merida Begun but got a shock when she seen Elsa and Anna standing in the room and as their dresses were still coverd in food and wine stains that made Merida feel more bad

' Oh ..Er your highnesses Er I'm affy sorry I thought it wis Gerda ' Merida said stunned

' Nope just us ' Anna said smiling and giving a small wave

' Merida what on Earth are you doing why are you packing your things away ..? Asked Elsa a bit shocked

' I'm packing cos I'm leaving look I'm sorry your highnesses but it's no gonna work out I'm no cut out for this I'm not refund and posh like your guests and iv ruined your dresses but don't worry I can pay for any damages I have money and gold and our clan are quite rich so that will pay for any damages but please don't declare war on us ' Merida said shocking Elsa

' What ...no I do not want your gold or wealth and accidents do happen and that's what it was and I have no reason to declare war with your people and you do not have to leave ' Elsa said

' But don't you hate me for what I done I ruined everything ' Merida said

' Oh Merida no we don't hate you why should we your just refined as any of us alright you maybe a little rough around the edges but I am sure we can smooth that. out and anyway I should be apologising to you for that woman's dreadful behaviour she had no right to speak to you or insult you that way but do not worry she won't be back she is gone for good ' Elsa said as Merida shrugged

' But I ruined your evening I ruined everything your pretty dresses and all your planning and hard work you pit into tonight ' Merida sobbed

' No you haven't and anyway we're having another large banquet and ball at end of week and these dresses can easily be cleaned and as for the torn dress that was very old we had forgotten about that so do not worry ' Elsa said

' Yes and I had no plans on ever wearing it again it pinched me a bit I guess I have gone up a dress size due to eating all that chocolate and we're both always getting new gowns made anyway so it's no big deal really so don't worry about it I'm not ' Said Anna smiling

' So do you still hate me and going to send me home and declare war on my country as I thought you would ' Said Merida looking worried

' No of course not and why would we hate you and truthfully speaking what you did tonight I thought was quite funny actually ' Elsa said with a small laugh

' Yes who would have thought that the Duke would wear spotty underpants that was so funny ' Said Anna with a giggle

' Oh indeed it was I so wanted to laugh but I couldn't being Queen and that it was very hard trying not to laugh ' Elsa said giggling a bit but Merida remains sad

' Oh your highness I so wish I was perfect like you your flawless perfect manners your beautiful and all your people love you your just the perfect Queen I feel an outcast here as if I don't fit in none likes me I cause trouble I'm hopeless I wish I was more like you your highness ' Sighed Merida sadly

' Look first of all just please call me Elsa all my good friends do and believe it or not I was once an outsider hated reared and hunted like a wild animal so I know what it is like being an outcast ' Elsa said sighing and shocking Merida

' Y..You were but your perfect so graceful elegant and perfect why were you an outcast...? Asked Merida shocked

" Thank you for those kind compliments but no sadly I'm not perfect I have a huge secret some people think it is wonderful some say it is a curse and still fear me as they seen me at my worse and for many years I could not control it luckily I can now ' Elsa said sadly

' Why what's your gift or curse or secret but you danna have to tell me if ye don't wanna ' Said Merida and gasped in shock almost falling off the bed as Elsa waved her hand and some snowflakes appeared and then Elsa touched a small table turning it to solid ice

' Oh wow you can make ice and snow that's amazing how do you do that ...? Asked Merida confused and amazed both at the same time

' I really do not know I was born with these powers but I can control them now and use the, to bring joy and happiness to the people but when I was younger it drove a wedge between my family and I even my parents feared me and I think I am to blame for their deaths also I plunged this kingdom into a bitterly cold eternal winter and had everyone fearing me I had no idea how to control it I was ready to abdacate give the throne to Anna I just wanted to be by myself I hated myself and my curse I called it at the time so I ran away on the day of my coronation the cowards way out as I call it now instead of facing up to my problems and learning to control it but Anna with Kristoff came looking for me she would not give up on me sisterly love but I created a terrifying snow monster to chase her away and worse still I almost killed her she should hate me but no she still did not give up on me and almost sacralised herself for me an act of true love and with Anna's love o can now control my powers and use them for good now so I came back to Arendale and took my place as Queen and yes I have been called the snow Queen too but I don't mimd ' Said Elsa going on to tell Merida her story and about her powers and how they brought back summer saved the kingdom and had a second coronation and this time she enjoyed it

' So you see Merida I was once an outcast too and I know how you feel as I have been their but I will not allow anyone talk bad about you or your family ever again now let's get cleaned up and get back to the ball people will wonder where we have vanished too ' Said Elsa smiling

' So you won't be banishing me or declaring war with Scotland then...? Asked Merida

' Why should I you have done nothing wrong and your a friend and our kingdoms are allies now let's get out of these gowns and into clean ones and get back to our guests and don't worry Anna will lend you one of her gowns as you both have same colouring ' Elsa said patting Meroda"s hand as she stood up

' Yes that's no problem I can lend you one of my newer dresses their s little bigger I really should cut down on my chocolate intake but chocolate is so delicious I can't help myself ' Anna said with a giggle as she Elsa and Merida left to go to Anna's too, to pick out a dress

Despite what happened earlier the ball went well and the guests that got messed up had now changed but Merida sat out the dancing and with Anna she tucked into more chocolate but a bit later Elsa had a surprise for everyone as it was now dark outside

Alright now I have a suprise for everyone of you care to follow me again but I warn you it is rather chilly outside so if the ladies would like to put their capes on ' Said Elsa leading everyone into the cold night air

' Where are we going ..? Sled Merida as Elsa grabbed her hand and led her outside

" To see something magical it's a suprise though but you'll love it when you see it come on " Said Anna excitedly as she grabbed merida's Other hand as they went outside and all too soon the Nothern lights put in an appearance and Merida was amazed and lost for words as she'd never seen anything like it before in her life

' Oh wow that is beautiful what is it look at the colours amazing ' Merida said looking at the sky

' Aurora Borealis or the Nothern lights their very common here and I say nature's beauty at its best and it should be here for rest of the week and you should see it over the Fjords breathtaking perhaps we can go and see them their tomorrow night ' Elsa said smiling

' Tomorrow night so you want me to stay then here at the castle ...? Asked Merida a little stunned

' Why of course you are my guest of hounar and our friend and your always welcome in my home ' Elsa said smiling as they carried on watching the Nothern lights and Merida felt so happy

Merida did stay the full week and had a great time and really enjoyed herself and also Elsa found out that Merida loved Archery and found her a bow and some arrows to target practice in the palace grounds and even Anna and Elsa had a go and amazingly Elsa got a Bulls eye first time Merida said she was a natural and also Merida trailed in the royal carriage along with Elsa and Anna for a tour of Arendale which Merida really enjoyed and the time the second ball and banquet came round it was much better than the first Merida behaved as graceful as Elsa Anna helped Merida tame her wild hair into a fancy updo and Merida wore a beautiful lemon gown

Also as Merida had been taking some dancing lessons she joined in the dancing and walzed around the room without standing on toes she looked and behaved like an Arendale princess and this time she remembers her manners letting Elsa take the first bite and if she wanted something she politely coughed and said ' Could someone please pass down ' whatever she wanted and no one insulted her but the best suprise was the day before she was due to leave

Elsa decided to have a little winter fun and as everyone knew about her powers now Elsa decided to make it snow and froze the whole of Arendale again but this time it was for fun and she could easily unfreeze it later so holding Merida's hands Elsa and Anna skated around a large skating rink Elsa made and Merida was wearing a spare set of ice skates and later they all went sledging with Kristoff. and had great fun then after that Anna took everyone to meet her Swedish friend that owned the little store and they went into the sauna for a bit in fact Merida had such a wonderful time she was sad to leave Arendale but she was told she'd be welcome to visit any time and left laden down with gifts and a years supply of chocolate

When Merida arrived home the king and Queen were happy the trip went well and the triplets loved the chocolate and hearing stories of the Nothern lights and Elsa's powers that Merida told them and they wanted to meet Elsa and Anna too and about a month later Merida and her family got a huge surprise

Elsa and Anna came to Scotland to visit Nd attend the Highland games so Merida became their host and showed them around her kingdom and the triplets loved Anna as she'd play with them but like everyone else she could not tell who was who so just gave up and called them the trip;ets so they often played pranks on her but some how Elsa could tell the boys apart so they couldn't prank her and also Elsa got great with King Fergus and Queen Elanor and the 2 kingdoms of Dunbroch and Arendale became very close friends and great allies and also Merida visited Elsa and Anna a lot and they visited her and also Merida was invited to the christening of Rapunzel's baby when it was born and soon Rapunzel's kingdom and Dunbroch started trading too and Merida became close friends with Rapunzel and Flynn too and Merida could not be happier

END


End file.
